1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device, a charged particle beam apparatus, a program and a method for producing a processed product.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, for example, as one approach to analyze the internal structure of a sample such as a semiconductor device and perform stereoscopic observation thereof, a cross section formation processing using a focused ion beam (FIB) (etch processing) is known. In such cross section formation processing, when a structure such as a semiconductor device is exposed on a processed surface of a thin piece sample, since an etching rate of the ion beam varies depending on the structure, a phenomenon, so-called curtain effect in which irregularities are formed on the processed surface and appeared as streaks, sometimes occurs. When this curtain effect occurs, in an observation image of the processed surface, streaks formed by an ion beam processing in addition to an original device structure also appear. Conventionally, a composite charged particle beam apparatus capable of suppressing the curtain effect and acquiring observation images with less streaks formed by the ion beam processing is known (for example, JP-A-2014-063726).